


Married Couples Vacation

by Winona_Ryder



Category: Beetlejuice (1988)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fun, Married Couple, One Shot, Relaxation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1988-03-30
Updated: 1988-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winona_Ryder/pseuds/Winona_Ryder
Summary: Skye, Lydia, Kira and Beetlejuice are going on a Vacation for Married couples Will it help Kira with stress? What happens when she gets injured badly while surfing with her family?
Relationships: Kira Hart & Beetlejuice, Skye & Lydia Deetz





	Married Couples Vacation

Skye, Lydia, Kira and Beetlejuice share 1 suitcase each for their clothes, and other stuff they need. Beetlejuice poofs them to the location for their married couples vacation at the Four Seasons Resort Lanai in Lanai, Hawaii. They find a hotel room that has 2 beds one for each of them, they unpack their suitcases then relax for a while, tomorrow they will figure out what activities they will do maybe dancing, walk along the beach, and surfing which they can do all day until it gets dark then they will go back to their hotel room and relax more and order dinner and dessert.

"What shall we do right now since we will have fun tomorrow" Skye said.

"We could relax and watch a movie marathon" Lydia said.

They get their snack and drinks ready while they change into their pajamas, after they do their routine they go under the covers and turn the tv on, lay back on their pillows, and start eating and drinking while watching the movie marathon. Halfway through the first movie Kira falls asleep they smile at her than continue watching the movie. After the final movie, they turn the tv off and fall fast asleep so they can have fun all day in the morning.

At 6am Kira wakes up, stretches, gets out of bed, grabs her towels, heads into the bathroom, gets undressed, steps into the tub, turns the warm water on and starts washing her body and hair, she add shampoo, scrubs her hair hard then rinses the shampoo out, turns the water off, steps out, wraps the towels around her and her hair, walks out, heads to the closet, gets her swimsuit, shirt, shorts and boots, dries herself off, puts them on, walks back into the bathroom brushes her teeth and hair, walks out puts her hat and sunglasses on, heads out on the balcony and looks at the view while waiting for the others to get up.

At 8am Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice get up, do their routine, get dressed in their swimsuits, sandals and sunglasses and they all head down to the beach to start their fun day. They get their radio and start dancing, after they dance they go for a nice long walk along the beach enjoying the waves crashing, once they go back to their spot. They get their surfboards, run into the water, put their boards down, get on them and surf hoping none of them fall off. Kira accidently wipes out hitting her head more than once, on her surf board, and crawls back to the beach where she coughs up salt water, has cuts, bruises, and a concussion the others come out and make sure she is ok.

"Scarecrow are you ok" Beetlejuice said.

"Yes i'm fine don't worry let's go for that walk then relax" Kira said in a quiet voice.

Both couples hold hands and start the nice romantic walk along the beach listening to the waves, after the walk they go back to the 1 bedroom, kitchen, bathroom, living room cabin and relax on the couch watching a movie, but since Kira is injured she falls asleep on his lap, he takes her to the bedroom where they share a bed and lays her down covering her then they all go to bed and fall asleep.

The next morning they wake up, get dressed, do their morning routine then do whatever they want to do. Skye, Lydia, and Beetlejuice look at Kira.

"Is she ok Beej she looked like she got hurt while surfing" Lydia said.

"She says she is but i'm not sure, I will keep an eye on her" Beetlejuice said.

While Skye and Lydia get breakfast, lunch and dinner ready, Beej keeps an eye on Kira hoping she is ok. Kira looks at him and smiles but because of her head injury she passes out on the floor with blood coming from her head. He cleans the puddle of blood, wrapping her head in a bandage and lays her on the couch while he sets the table. Once the food comes out they sit at the table and Kira wakes up and walks over to the table to sit down to eat.

"I thought she said she was ok what happened" Skye said.

"She hit her head really hard more than once, on her surfboard when she wiped out so I wrapped her head" Beej said.

Lydia looks at Kira and smiles at her while eating.

"You should be used to surfing but it takes time glad your ok Kira" Lydia said.

Kira just sits there quietly eating, while they all talk about what movie marathon they should watch, after eating all 3 meals they sit on the couch with Kira sitting on his lap they watch a movie marathon with popcorn and drinks then they all head to bed for the night.

The next morning they all get up, do their morning routine, get dressed, Kira still has her head bandaged but they change it so it doesn't get infected.

They even bandage her arms and knees cause of the cuts. not sure about the bruises. Beetlejuice heals her bruises but the cuts and concussion will take a while to heal on their own They go to watch tv, eat breakfast, lunch and dinner and enjoy alone time together even though Kira is in a lot of pain she falls asleep on his lap and dreams about having a fun day on the beach with her family. She dreams about surfing which she is good at but she wipes out hitting her head more than once on her surfboard, she weakly crawls to the sand and lays there on her towel unconscious a huge puddle of blood coming from her head, she doesn't move when Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice get out of the water and check on her he bandages her head using more than 1 bandage making sure the bleeding stops, picks her up poofing them back to their cabin and lays her down on the bed covering her up hoping she can sleep without being in a lot of pain.

Kira wakes up looking at them smiling but runs to the bathroom to check her head and sees more than 1 bandage around her head, she brushes her teeth and hair, walks out heads back to bed and lays down on it finishing her rest. The others wake up and smile at her and get ready for the day. Once Kira wakes up again she gets dressed and relaxes with them siting on Beej's lap with her head buried on his cold chest which feels good for her head and they relax watching more movies. Kira closes her eyes and rests.


End file.
